


Reflections

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Cannibalism, and blood drinking, and poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: How certain countries met, get along with, connected with, and really met their second players. And for some, how they survived.





	1. England

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, nor the fan-made Hetalia: Another Color. Just my ideas and this story!

"Oh my." = Speaking   
'Oh my.' = Thinking   
_'Oh my.'_  = Invading Thought from 2p.   
  
~~~~The Meeting ~~~~   
  
    It was a rather gloomy day in London, England and one Arthur Kirkland was spending it in his 'secret' spell room. What a better time to read up on some old spells and play around with some instruments of magic? He was rummaging around in a seriously large amount of wall mounted items he had stashed away when a mirror caught his eye. Well, from the back it looked like a mirror, the front was blacked out with paint. Now why on Earth would he do that?   
  
    Taking the item from the pile he inspected it. Looked like a normal mirror. So, he did the only thing a curious magic wielder would do. He cleaned it and hung it on the wall of his dungeon. He stared at it for a good moment before shrugging and looking back in the pile. He was originally looking for something for the young lad he was going to visit again in a few days because he wanted to surprise him. Though he was the one in for a surprise once he looked back at the mirror.   
  
    A gasp left him at the first thing he noticed. His hair. It was pink?! "Bloody 'ell, what happened to my hair?!" Then the second thing he noticed. The reflection's mouth didn't move with his. He cautiously approached the object and studied the other's appearance. That's when it happened. The reflection tilted his head with a silly grin on his face.   
  
    "What? I happen to like my hair."   
  
    "Holy -!" England fell backwards and flat onto his back before sitting up and scooting away. "W-what?!"   
  
    "Ooh~♫ So this is what you look like. So . . . bland. You look a tad pale, Love. Are you alright?"   
  
    "Y-you're . . . the mi-mirror . . . But how?!"   
  
    "Well, looks like you're in for a story."   
  
~~~~ How They Get Along ~~~~~   
  
    It's complicated. Sometimes they can have a normal conversation about books, the people they know, magic . . . but sometimes the other 'him', known as Oliver, was just seriously bonkers. Completely off his rocker. And when he was he was really, very blood thirsty. Literally. He'd heard plenty of stories about the other's cupcakes, both good and bad. Apparently Oliver was quite the cook in his world, though he loved baking the most. They had both gone through things, like Arthur loosing Alfred and Oliver telling Allen to be his own country, and had tried to help each other through it. But they had different coping mechanisms. It was nice to not be completely alone, though.   
  
    So all in all sometimes they got along, sometimes they argued, and sometimes Arthur covered up all reflective surfaces in an attempt to keep Oliver's crazed pink eyes evil laughter from haunting him in his own house.   
  
~~~~~ Connection ~~~~   
  
   Arthur was in his kitchen, enjoying a cuppa and minding his own business, when he felt a familiar pull. Sighing, he placed his cup down and walked to a mirror. Looks like Oliver was crying. Poor chap. Not thinking, he did something he'd never done before: he placed his hand on the mirror. Both he and his counterpart jolted in shock. 'What in the world was that?' He thought.   
  
    "I-I don't know? Arthur?"   
  
    Or, maybe he said it out loud. England shook his head. "Hello, ol' chap. What's bringing you down?"   
  
    The pink haired male walked in front of his bedroom mirror and cleaned his face. "Oh, Arthur! It's France. He told me that my cooking was horrible! But, but I didn't even poison him this time!" _'I can't believe him.'_   
  
    "Heh, indeed. I can't believe him, either. From what I've seen your cooking is better than mine."   
  
    The blue eyed man looked confused for a moment before smiling. "Aw, that's sweet of you to say! Have you been following my advice, Crumpet?"   
  
    "Oh, about those biscuits? Yes, I did. But no one believed that I made them myself! They all said I was far too horrible a cook to make anything like that." 'Stupid Alfred.'   
  
    "Alfred's your America, right?"   
  
    "Hm? Oh, yes. How did you know he insulted my cooking?"   
  
    "But . . . didn't you just say?"   
  
    "Oh, my mind must be somewhere else. I didn't mean to say that out loud." 'Goodness me, it must be this rain.'   
  
    Blue eyes widened. "D-did you just think, 'Goodness me, it must be this rain?'"   
  
    Green eyes followed suit. "H-how the heck did you . . . Wait. Think something directed at me."   
  
    Formerly pouting lips drew into a line as Oliver wondered what he should think at his friend for their little test. Then it hit him. _'You look lovely today, but then again you always have an air of elegance about you.'_ _   
_   
    Arthur blushed and looked away from the mirror. "B-bloody 'ell, what'd you think that for?"   
  
    "Oh! So it worked?!"   
  
    Well, this would prove interesting.   
  
~~~~ _Meeting_ ~~~~   
  
    Arthur was reading a book that was apparently only in his world when suddenly the pink haired male got an idea and placed his hand on the glass. Since the first time the blond had touched the glass they had been able to speak to each other through a mental bond that had been created. So, what would happen if he also touched it? Much to his surprise his hand went through. A yelp left him as he drew his hand back, making England look over at the mirror.   
  
    "What happened?"   
  
    "O-oh, nothing! Just tripped over something. Go back to your reading."   
  
    Though he quirked a brow the blond Brit bought the lie and continued. Now was his chance! Oliver placed his hand through the glass once more and slowly got his whole body through. Thankfully Art didn't have a ton of stuff on his vanity, or there would have been a big, unwanted mess and a lot of noise. Once he was through he noticed the other shudder, yet he continued reading. So with the skill of a crafty killer Oliver snuck up behind him and placed his hands over his eyes. "Guess who~♪"   
  
    "Aaah!"   
  
    Arthur dropped the book and tore the hands away from his eyes before turning to the intruder, emerald orbs widening at who it was. "O . . . Oliver? How the 'ell did you get here?!"   
  
    The man in question giggled. "I'm not too sure myself, but when I put my hand on the mirror, like you did years ago, it went through! So, I decided to cross over and surprise you!"   
  
    "Well . . . you certainly managed to do that." He looked around before taking a deep breath and trying to get a grip on what they were experiencing. " . . . Would you like a cup of tea?"   
  
    "Would you like some cupcakes to go with it?"   
  
    "Non-poisoned?"   
  
    "Non-poisoned."   
  
    "Splendid."   
  
    Over tea and cupcakes the two decided to keep the visits a secret and to a minimum just in case, and agreed that Oliver was to do his best to not cross over when in one of his moods. And although the latter did happen a few times, resulting in Arthur knocking him out and tossing him back through the mirror, the two got along well enough to call each other friends.


	2. North Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers nor Hetalia: Another Color.

"Oh my." = Speaking   
'Oh my.' = Thinking   
_'Oh my.'_   = Invading Thought from 2p. 

~~~~ The Meeting ~~~~

     Inside his heart there was always this slight fear of mirrors. Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy, was afraid of certain things, but all with good reason. But his initial hesitation to look inside of a mirror was something he didn't know why he was afraid of. So for many years even when he hesitated he would shrug off his worries and look only to see his reflection staring back and then he'd go about his day. But there was always hesitance.

     Now, as he looked in the mirror, he saw something that he was afraid of. He wasn't looking at his reflection, but at the same time this man looked exactly like him. Well, his skin was darker, his uniform was a WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform, he had a Bustina cap with dark feathers, and his eyes . . . they were magenta. At first his 'reflection' was surprised, mirroring his own yet without fear, but it soon calmed down and grinned darkly back at the frightened Italian. "Ciao~"

     That's all it took for Feli to run out of that room and slam the door closed. He leaned against the cool wood surface of his bedroom door, shaking terribly from what he just saw and  _heard_. That was not him. And now he had a reason to fear mirrors, that scary man who looked like he belonged in the mafia with his calm, blood thirsty eyes and sadistic grin.

     South Italy, who heard the slam of a door and went to investigate, saw his little brother on the floor, ghastly pale and shivering as if there was a Winter inside of him. He tried and failed to gain the other's attention for a scary fifteen minutes before Feli slowly blinked and focused his frightened honey eyes on him. Tears welled up in those terrified orbs and he hesitantly reached up to hug his big brother. This was wrong, Feli was supposed to all but glomp Lovino, not this! It scared the green eyed man as he cradled his silently sobbing fratello.

     He never did get an answer as to why Feliciano was so shaken up.

~~~~ How They Get Along ~~~~

      Not well. At least on Feli's end. He found out that the dark reflection of himself was actually his second player, a him from a world of blood shed and power hungry personifications. He also found out that his reflection had the name of Luciano Vargas and that he liked to hurt people with knives. One time Feli went to the mirror, hesitating, and looked in to find a horrifying scene playing. Luciano was cutting someone up, but not how one would think. The man he had bound on the ground was crying and screaming as the second player pinched an area of skin on the man's arm and trained his knife there, speaking softly to his victim before cutting flesh from muscle.

     It was so neat and clean that it looked as if a doctor cut the area for a skin transplant. As soon as Feli's legs worked again he propelled himself to the bathroom and wretched in to the toilet. Once more his brother came at the sound and rubbed his fratellino's back, a worried expression etched on to his normally annoyed face. "Hey, what's wrong? You eat a bad plate of pasta?"

     " . . . Fratello? When you look in a mirror . . . what . . .  _who_ do you see?"

     The elder twin tensed at Feli's question. No way, had he seen them too? Honey eyes locked with forest green as both brothers shared a knowing glance.

     " . . . I'll make some macchiato. Wash your mouth out."

     "Si. Grazi, Fratello."

~~~~ Connection ~~~~

     Okay, now Feli was normally a nice, sweet, air-headed cutie pie, but he was getting fed up with Luciano's taunts and jump scares. He was getting agitated and every time he saw a mirror he would glare at it. There were times that Romano thought he had been switched somehow with the look in his fatellino's eyes, but when his brother looked away from the mirror he would sigh and smile tiredly at Lovi. It would break the older twin's heart. He hadn't seen Feli that emotionally tired since the war and it was getting to him, too. He didn't know how to help, though, as he was struggling with his own, flamboyant 2p.

     One day came and the normally happy-go-lucky Italian had had it. Luciano jump scared him again for the third time that day and Feli glared at him. "Alright, I've had it. Until you learn to be nice you've lost the right to talk to me through this stupid mirror!" The second player was surprised at the angry tone the other Italian used and wated as he exited the room only to re-enter with a black cloth. Then his side went dark. Huh, little scaredy cat blocked him out, did he? He could still view what the other was doing, but he couldn't directly talk to him. Well dang.

     After three days of this the 2p got agitated and watched his 1p walk around Venice with his Germany and Japan, whom Luciano already liked better than his own. As he watched the bubbly little cuss skip around while leading his friend to a gelato store Luciano touched the glass in front of him. He felt a spark go through his body, powerful, and heard a yelp of pain come from the other end.

     Feli stopped skipping and knelt on the ground clutching his chest. Oh, that hurt! Germany and Japan were at his side asking if he was okay, but he couldn't respond. Why did this dark feeling enter him? The want to reach in to his boot and pull out a knife and . . . These feelings weren't his own! He wasn't like that! A small sob left him and worried his friends even more, while his second played grinned. Oooh, so that's what he did.  _'Heh~ This is going to be fun, Feli.'_ And just like that Feliciano collapsed, unconscious.

~~~~ Meeting ~~~~

     All the mirrors in the Italy twin's house were uncovered because there wasn't a point anymore. With Luciano almost constantly nagging and talking to Feli through his mind instead of through the mirror. Said man sighed and held his head in his hands as his second player continued to rant about his perverted Japan and how he was always trying to make a move on him or their Germany just because it annoyed them to no end. The honey eyed nation looked up at his brother whom was cooking pizza and walked over to him, gently wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck. The older brother allowed this as he knew it kept his little brother grounded to this world instead of lost in the dark feelings and thoughts of the 2p invading his mind.

    After dinner was over Feli and Lovino went to their shared room, though the younger went to the bathroom attached to it. Once there he looked in the mirror at his now silent second player and stared at him. Then an idea hit him. Since it took Lovino touching the mirror to gain this connection, maybe it took the 1p touching it to make it go away! Magenta eyes glared back at him at the thought but Feliciano was undisturbed by them at the moment. He briskly walked to the mirror and forcefully placed his hand on it, but to the surprise of both sides said hand went  _through_ the mirror and to Luciano's side. The 1p quickly retracted his hand and stepped back, terror flooding through his veins as his 2p smirked and pushed his own hand through.

     "Wow, it's like breaking through the surface of water."

     "No. No no no no!"

     An evil, victorious smirk was sent to Feli. "Oh, yes." Suddenly he was completely through the mirror and he pinned his counterpart to the wall by his neck with a loud  _thud_. Feli struggled hard as he saw the other reach in to his boot and take out a knife. How was this possible?! Before he could think more on the matter at hand the sharp friend of this monster cut his cheek, his chest, and his arms in rapid succession. The sting of the multiple wounds was driving the already teetering nation insane. Luciano knew this and stopped for a moment to examine his handy work, smiling serenely as blood trickled from Feli's new wounds. "Red is such a nice color on you."

     "It's a good color on you too, ya *******!" Before they had time to blink a tomato splatted against Luciano's face, the shock causing him to let go of his 1p who dropped to the floor and scrambled to his brother. Lovino grabbed his brother's hand and ran out of there with him. Not just out of the room, but out of the house and to the place Romano hated to go but knew was probably safe at the moment: Germany's house. Switzerland would normally shoot at the Italians for running across his home in just their boxers, but through his scope he saw that North Italy was already bleeding and decided it must be an emergency, so he let them go without so much as a yell.

     Once at the potato eater's house Lovino knocked furiously at the door. "Open up, Germany! For the love of your stupid potatoes!"

     The door opened a moment later with a disheveled and tired looking blond at the door. Before he could ask what they wanted, why they were only in their boxers, of why South Italy actually called him Germany other than his insulting nick-name the green eyed man dragged his little brother inside and shut the door. As Prussia ascended the stairs from the basement to ask what all the awesomeness noise was both he and Germany locked on to the bleeding wounds of North Italy whom was shaking and panting for breath. "Alright, you two are going to keep us safe while I treat mio fratellino's wounds, got it? Don't open that door anymore! Especially not to anyone who looks like Feli. He's got a knife and isn't afraid to use it."

     The Germans snapped out of their shock and nodded, Prussia leading the Italians to the bathroom with the most medical supplies while Germany loaded his hand gun.

     Five days later the Italy twins talked to England about their problem and the Brit contacted his own 2p. Together they sealed Luciano back in the world he belonged. It was known after that why Feli tended to hesitate around mirrors. And no one blamed him in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like please leave a Kudo and a Comment~ Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved! And feedback is appreciated! Please, and thank you~♪


End file.
